A Dragon And His Princess
Your Majesty Impel Down was hell. It was true what they said about the prison, that it would break you, it was designed to make criminals see the error of their ways, to repent for their crimes against humanity but Helen was different. She was not like the scoundrels that scurried around Level Three. Doing anything for food and water, their ribs protruding from their skin as they begged and pleaded, but never received. The people in here were murderers, kidnappers, thieves. Helen was a revolutionary fighting against tyranny. She did not deserve to be here and her will kept her alive. With sea stone cuffs around her arms, she was unable to use her Devil Fruit abilities, but you do not need a Devil Fruit to survive. Her beauty was no illusion, no glamour, it was a blessing and sometimes even a curse, but now it would help her more than ever. While others struggled for rations of food and water, the guards simply gave her more. Often wanting something in return, though never getting it. Helen was desperate but her dignity had not fled when her freedom was stolen. This time, it was different. A large group of guards came, the other prisoners crawling towards them, their weak bodies reaching out, their raspy voices calling out for help, only for them to be kicked away and laughed at. Helen hated to see this, the cruelty, the carelessness, they might have been pirates but did they truly deserve to be treated this way? Surely there was a better way! Her thoughts were interrupted by the guards, hardly bothering to address her before they grabbed her arm, yanking her up and extending their batons, ready to beat her if she resisted. "Don't worry doll, we won't hurt that pretty little face of yours. Tabart wouldn't like that." One of the guards said, a hefty chuckle escaping his mouth as they shoved her along. Helen kept quiet. That name. She recognized it. A pirate? A celestial dragon? She couldn't remember but as she was brought into a small stone room and placed onto a chair, she knew that she was soon to find out. Still, as she sat in the room, surrounded by several guards, there was a fraught silence that filled the atmosphere; it was suffocating. However, the mumbling and whispers of voices outside her small, stone room pierced through that silence like a knife through hot butter. Even though she couldn't make out the voices, Helen could detect that they were instructions. Things like, "no hand contact, you only have ten minutes", you know, that kind of stuff. Moments later, the door crept open, and the guards that stood in the corners of the room left as quickly as they had thrown her in, leaving Helen alone at a small table that faced an empty chair. Tabart stepped into the room, taking a seat in the chair, and placed his hands onto the table as instructed. Although Shichibukai were often required to wear sea-stone handcuffs, Tabart's situation was a little different. Not only had he proven his loyalty to the World Government by ridding the world of vile pirates, he was a Bathory, one of the most noble houses of the Holy Land. Even among the World Nobles, his family was among the more influential celestial dragons. In fact, they were so influential that Tabart could become a pirate and still retain his status as one of them. Therefore, Tabart folded his non-cuffed hands freely across the table comfortably. "Hello, Helen. Apologies for meeting you like this, but even I couldn't persuade them to take of your sea stone cuffs. Especially with your devil fruit," Tabart begun, "They said that in a small, closed room like this, there would be nothing I could do to defend against it. I thought they were just being extra careful, but no, it seems that they think of you as a legitimate threat. They told me I wouldn't even realize when you used your fruit. I would just start seeing stuff, and hearing stuff...stuff that isn't real. Tell me, is that much true?" Helen only blinked. The man entered and began speaking as if he hadn't disrupted the entire system! Defied the very laws set in place. That was admirable yes, but she could see that this man was not her knight in shining armor. There was no pure white stead to ride or sunset in the distance. Who he was still remained a mystery, but who he wasn't was abundantly clear. "If I am as dangerous as they claim, why would they allow us to be in the same room?" Helen pondered, purposely not answering any questions about her fruit. In her eyes, that was not important, maybe this man before her felt differently and it was as they said, curiosity killed the cat. "I'm afraid that we have not met, and all I know of you is whispers by guards whose word means as much as the Governments they represent." Helen spoke calmly and softly, and even having been in prison, located in a dimly lit stone cell of sorts, her beauty remained a prominent feature, something she was aware of and more than willing to use to her advantage if need be. "So I'd like for you to explain yourself." The calmness of her voice vanished, taking a commanding tone, that of a woman who did not enjoy games. Tabart smiled. "Ah, it's good to see that your spirit hasn't yielded yet. The rumors about your strength weren't exaggerated, it seems. However, please pardon me. I forgot that not all people fall for the fallacious words of the World Government." Remembering that he couldn't shake her hand, Tabart stood up from his chair, gracefully bowing towards her. "My name is Benjamin Tabart, current member of the Shichibukai, and first mate of the Purple Pirates." He sat back down. "Tell me, is that enough of an explanation for you, Princess Helen? Or do you require more information before we proceed?" A sly smirk slipped onto the corners of his visage. "I do want to make sure you are comfortable." Helen appreciated the respect and formalities. At least this man standing before him treated her as if she was a human, something she hadn't experienced since her arrival at the prison but still.. things weren't adding up. Mocking the words of his government before stating he worked for them! The nerve! The hypocrisy! Tabart. Bejamin Tabart. From the family of Celestial Dragons that held a great deal of influence in the Holy Lands, and a pirate!? She was right before. He was no knight. He was a dragon in disguise. Choosing to hide her emotions so that they would not get in the way, she took a small breath before saying, "More than enough." Flashing something of a smile, as much of one that she could give to someone she was predetermined to hate. Then he spoke of comfort, and only one thing came to mind. Moving her arms every so slightly, which were cuffed to the table, she was gesturing toward them. "My comfort is only disturbed by these... but I am sure that is beyond your power." It was a long shot, but it had to be made. "There is nothing beyond my power, Princess Helen," Tabart replied, lifting his hand up as if he was about to snap his fingers. "However, you neglected to inform me earlier of the validity of the rumors that I heard from the guards. Their words were pretty convincing, and very in line with the reports that I read about you. The Rama Rama no Mi is a powerful fruit that the World Government has limited data about. Surely, you have to understand their reluctance." Tabart stood up from his chair, snapping his fingers. In the moment that he did, a key slid from beneath his cloak into his hand. "Still, I trust you. If you wanted me gone, you would have said so already." He walked over, and inserted the key into her titanic handcuffs. He had heard that she was a woman that towered over men. After-all, Helen was Princess of Troy, a country of spartans and warriors. Still, her height was less than overwhelming; she was shorter than Tabart would have imagined. Her handcuffs fell onto the floor, clanging against the cold stone as Tabart returned to his chair. "Now, we can have a conversation as equals. Don't you think?" The man was very confident in himself. That was for sure. Why else would he remove her shackles? Helen could have attacked him right then and there! He clearly had some sort of power aside from his influence. He was a first mate after all. Still, being so large, he was around one third of her height, which made him seem like nothing. It was always funny to Helen, that the men with all the power had to look up to her as she looked down upon them. "I thank you for removing my restraints, and I hate to be so rude to someone so kind, but my fruits abilities are not of your concern. I see no reason to use them against you, but if or when I do, then you're questions will surely be answered." It was true. The gama mist was very dangerous, especially in such a small room, but it was only dangerous to the mind, not the body. That would become clear after it wore away, but as of now this man was no threat to her, so why would she do such a thing only to be thrown into prison once again. "Equals? I would never consider us such, not in this world. It pains me to say it, but you are a Dragon and I am but a Princess. I fight for a world where ranks such as this do not determine our value but it is a battle that I have yet to win. I will not bore you with my talks of a new era..." Helen said, she had a strong passion behind her words, folding her arms into her lap her body showed that she was much more comfortable now. "You've come here for a reason, and I will not waste your time." Helen remained respectful, she did not like to assume that someone was guilty by association, but the Celestial Dragons and Pirates had a terrible reputation and no matter how generous this man seemed to be, his name, in Helen's eyes, would forever be tarnished and he deemed untrustworthy. There it came, that passion that Tabart had heard much about. Those words that had been able to spark a nation into action, so much that her capture was a national outrage. Tabart had originally thought it was because of this Spartan's beauty; a beauty that he believed matched Ayushi's own, but he had been wrong. It was because of her passion, and her sincerity. It was her visions of the future that prompted those around her to follow him. It was something she had that many Dragons didn't, and it is why he believed that people like her would soon sit at the helm of this world. "That's why I came here," Tabart replied casually, leaning backwards in his chair. "That right there. Those words. That strong instinct and desire to lead. Those are rare traits, possessed only by a few in this world, Princess Helen. No matter what I was born as, or what I have become, there is no denying that you are a natural born leader. Many spend years honing their talents to match what you instinctively have. Regardless of what happens, you'll always have that skill." There was no malice behind Tabart's words, nor deception. Just truth. "I recently visited Troy, and I learned many tales of your qualities. I came here to see them for myself. Princess," Tabart begun, "I want to get you out of here. That's why I'm here. Your talents are far too important to be restrained to a prison cell. Allow me to make you a subordinate of mine, and to take you far from this place." It was a lot of information to process. The man was practically worshiping her! Any normal person would have taken these compliments, but Helen knew that behind every kind gesture was a selfish desire. He claimed that she was a great leader, that her words were power, but what did he want with that, why was he here. Her concerns came to light quickly. He was offering her freedom only to be put in a different type of chains. "What good will my liberation do me if I am bound to the very cause I fight against. Who will rally behind a hypocrite who turned to her enemy when things took a turn? Just as you said, I am a leader, not a follower, and if you have come to seduce me with temptations of false freedom..." Helen refrained herself. She had to be careful. This was a man she didn't know, it was much like sailing in a foreign sea, there was no telling what might be ahead. "No, your release isn't for your sake, Princess. It's hardly for my own," Tabart replied quickly, sitting back up as he spoke. "There is much in this world that the World Government will tolerate; to that man, people are a resource. Why do you think you sit in this jail cell? Revolutionaries do not get spared, Princess Helen. Nations that back revolutionaries don't either. Out of anyone in this world, there is no pirate that is a greater threat to the balance of power than a revolutionary. It's why they have made sure to denounce everything that you all advocate, and have sought you out. Lieselotte was personally sought out, captured and then executed for their crimes. There isn't much time left for you, Princess. At least, not as you are now." Tabart leaned forward. "I mentioned that I visited Illium. Do you remember that earlier in our conversation, Princess?" Helen bit her tongue. What was this man speaking of! Was she to be executed!?! What did he know! Maybe he was right, that Helen was on borrowed time or this was some sort of sick scare tactic of sorts, a way to persuade her into submission but she would not do so that easily. Then he spoke of another another revolutionary, one she had only heard tales of, but that was far different from this! Helen would not make those same mistakes. But hadn't she already? The man leaned forward, mentioning Illium once again. Helen's eyes widened. "What business do you have with my country." Helen said, retaining her calmness with a subtle and threatening rage behind it. Tabart opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He didn't know what to say, or how to respond. Nothing except one word. "Had." What was that supposed to mean? Had he... no. He couldn't have! It was impossible. She refused to accept that this man had laid a hand on her people and then come to her asking for her to work for him? Was this the Justice the marines spoke of, the revenge they mistook for law? This was the world they lived in. Seeing the look on his face Helen knew the truth. "If you have done what I believe... then you've made an enemy. If I am to be killed, to be slaughtered by the blood-stained hands of this cruel Government, then I will do so with my head held high on the chopping block." Her voice was filled with emotion, as was her body, but she was not crying, her eyes were not watering and not a drop ran across her cheek. She was confident, upset, but determined and certain that this man before her, in due time, would pay for what he has done. "This is about being an enemy of mine, Helen. This is about preventing this from happening to anyone else," Tabart spoke, leaning closer. "After you were captured, your people demanded justice, and openly rebelled against the World Government. To quell them, they sent some marines, as well as the infamous Giant Slayer. That's me." Tabart frowned. "They fought the entire time, Helen. But, there was hardly anything they could do against me. I'm known throughout the seas for a reason...However, they fought with every last breath for your freedom. In your name. They aren't the only ones either. There are several revolutionary factions rising up; many listeners that to Day Break. They yearn for your release. That is why I'm here." Tabart reached into his cloak, and pulled out a piece of paper. It was a map, with several red x's marked across it. "Due to the scientific advances of Peg Nez, the head scientist of the Marines, they have managed to track down those who listen to Day Break. It's a fairly recent technology that she engineered by studying transponder snails. Though, because it's new, it's still fairly unreliable. The success rate sits around 45%. However, Nez is smart. One of the smartest people in this world. It's only a matter of time before she perfects this technology. Even then, the marines don't need much probable cause to act. If she gets this technology to perform successfully at 60% or beyond, many innocent, and many revolutionaries, are going to be hunted down. Just this week, these have been my assignments," he continued, sliding the map over to Helen. "If your release will quell these rebellions, so be it. However, this is unnecessary bloodshed, and unfortunately, I'm in no place but to obey their orders. That is why I came. I need you to convince them to stop fighting, before more lives, and countries, are lost to war. The marines, amidst the massive Yonko wars, have no time to focus on revolutionaries. They will kill indiscriminately. However, you, can prevent this." Helen was shocked at the audacity of this man! What he was doing... what he was offering... he was asking for her to pick a poison, one slow and the other fast, but both leading to her inevitable death. "Then I will ask...." Helen said, her eyes gazing down upon the man, judging him as if she was an angel denying passage to Heaven. "If you were in my position, with a sword over your own head and then a gun at your countries, what would you do Bejamin Tabart?" Helen had a certain harshness to this, it was clear that she was incredibly angry and it was taking every ounce of her will power to hold back from using her devil fruit powers right then and there... But what good would they do? What would force show this hideous beast of a man in front of her. Clearly he had never felt pain, no one can commit such unspeakable atrocities knowing what they are like. This was a dragon who sat upon his perch and when he wanted gold, guns, or girls, he would take them with a fiery breath and there was no knight to guard Helen's tower so the damsel in distress quickly learned to be her own hero and so with her shield raised, she would challenge the flames with words instead of power. "I.." Tabart paused momentarily, just as his uncertainty waned ever so slightly. However, that wasn't what he could do. Not if... He cleared his throat. "I would forsake all that I am to protect the people that I cherish. Because, if I don't, who will? If I don't protect them, they'll die because I decided to chase an empty dream; a dream that has no merit. A dream that will never see the light of day, because the world is simply that cruel. Instead, they'll find themselves erased from the annals of history, just like everyone else. Forgotten." Tabart's eyes narrowed. "I'll do anything. Even if it means becoming a half-assed piece of shit. If they want me to challenge a Yonko, protect world nobles, defend my holy land, or even destroy an entire country," he continued, giving his map a pointed look, "I'll fulfill my duty...to the bitter end." A Deal With The Devil Helen nodded. She had always put her people above herself, that is how she got in Impel Down in the first place. Turning herself in so that her warriors could live another day. If her death would cause a domino effect, for everyone who would stand with out outside of bars to fall, then what was the point? She needed their help and they needed her. To overthrow the government, to make the world a better place. So it was settled. But not quite. "Then what choice do I have... the options have been laid before me clearly, and yet I cannot accept. Not on your terms. You've come before me, I am not on my knees begging for my life, it is you that came here for me, threatening me and telling me of the blood you've spilt across my lands. You've painted Troy red and if I accept... I refuse to work under you. I will be your equal and my country will be safe. All of Sparta Archipelago will be spared for their crimes and that is non negotiable." Having said this, Helen sat a little taller, feeling as if she made her point incredibly clear. Tabart sighed in relief, as he stood up from his chair. "Yeah, that works for me, kiddo. However, in order for you to be pardoned, I have to technically declare you my subordinate to the World Government," he explained. "But, I'm not going to do that for free. Now that you understand what's happening, I think it's a good time for me to propose something else to you. I hear that you're good at persuading people. I need you to help me make deals, in the Underworld." He smirked. "You know, use that charm you got to bring in more customers. We got a lot of product we need to sell, partner." "The Underworld? No. I think you have made a mistake. I will not help you as you plunder and pillage, wreaking havoc upon every island you choose to bless with your unwelcomed presence. I will not help you smuggle and I will not ruin lives with my charms. If you believe me to be some harlot who will throw herself and her words for no cause, then you've misunderstood. When I said I will not work under you, that I meant, just as I will not lie beneath you. My country may be at stake but my morals remain in tact. Every Spartan would rather die fighting than for me to succumb to your will. If you need warships, they will be sent, if you need an army, they will march, but only once. That is all I accept to owe you and it is all I am willing to offer." Helen was confident, but she knew that this was an offer he would not accept. She would have to give to get, even if she didn't want to, but she could not appear weak, not in front of a man, not in front of a warlord, not in front of a dragon. They can sense fear, regret, and doubt, and she would fill his nose with arrogance and pride to snuff out the other possibilities. There was a lot on the table, and yet the man seemed so relaxed, bargaining for lives as if they were nothing! Just more golden coins to add to his collection, more jewels for his necklace or gems for his crown, he was disgusting and yet she sat before him nearly powerless, but refusing to back down. Tabart shook his head in disagreement. "Helen, I don't want them. I only want you.." Helen furrowed her brow. "I will not commit the same crimes I was jailed for stopping. With every slave I free and every marine I stop, the world becomes a better place. If you will do nothing but let me rot then it is you who will be punished, you are one of those who blacken the seas, cursing it every time you sail. Here you are given an opportunity to do good, and you only display your own selfish desires. Benjamin Tabart, you do not want me, you want my abilities..." It was true, what he was asking, it was against everything her people believed in! If her parents were here, if any of her people were here, they would never accept such a thing! She would be a disgrace to her country... and she was nothing without them. The Government could take away her throne, her crown, but her peoples spirits would still be with her and as long as she was a Spartan, she would fight. Tabart listened attentively to Helen's passionate words as they echoed throughout the small, stone room. Perhaps she was right. Maybe Tabart didn't want her, but who wanted people just to want people? Who did she think she was...his wife? His son? In this world, there was no one worth protecting more than them. "I was told to stop the rebellion through any means possible," he begun to speak, still standing on his feet. He took a step towards the door. "You cannot protect your people in this jail cell, and there is no way that you can step outside these doors without being my subordinate. You can never return to your role as a princess, and you will never be a Queen, just as I can never sit upon my thrones in Mary Geoise. I left and co-founded the Purple Pirates, a gang that fought desperately to oppose the Slave Trade. Like you, there was nothing I wanted more than justice. I was willing to risk everything for it, but then, Frida and James came along. Phantasma and everyone else suddenly became more important than my mission, because, in the end, there's nothing we can do. There will always be stronger men and women who seek to destroy you, and if provided the opportunity, they will." Tabart continued to approach the door, before opening himself. "You've denied my offer, therefore I have no choice but to fulfill my duties that they have bestowed upon me. I'll lead an invasion against Troy, and I'll destroy it, for I am the Giant Slayer. Those deaths will surely be on my hands, but if it means that my friends and my family can live in peace, I'll do it again, and again....Therefore, goodbye Princess Helen." He paused and turned around. "Or should I say Queen." There were no further words needed, as Tabart exited the room, closing the door behind him. Helen said nothing to these words, only staring at him with hatred in her eyes. He knew what he had done and she was certain that she would, one day, be free and when their roles are reversed and it is him trapped behind an iron curtain she will watch as it closes him in, until then... she would have no choice but to send a message... he had asked about her devil fruit, well he would learn. Not directly... He had left the room, the guards entered, shocked to see that her cuffs had been removed. Helen only smiled, the pink mist escaping her mouth as the guards screamed in agony, feeling as if their lungs had been filled with water they gasped for air, tearing at their throats and begging for the sweet release of death, but it was nothing but an illusion nonetheless, Helen wanted to make sure that man heard their cries, for soon it would be him on his knees, begging for her mercy. Category:Finished Role-Plays